It's About You
by KatieElefun
Summary: Roy has news for Riza that might just take them on a journey that could change everything. Post FMA manga ending. Edward is going to be in it quite a bit too so I guess there's some Ed/Win
1. Threats

Threats

He was soaked; drops of water slid through his hair, down his brow and flattened onto the floor. His breath was visible in the winter air. His body shaking and his breathing livid, he gripped the edge of my door frame before asking me politely if he could come in.

"Yes Sir," I said as I turned to lead the way into my kitchen. "Please come in," I heard him shut the front door and sigh loudly. I surveyed his wet figure as his eyes dashed around my home; his face was flushed and the bags under his eyes grew more distinct as he came into my bright home, his slacks stuck to his legs and his drenched coat hung over his arm-dripping into a newly made puddle of water on my floor. His dark eyes settled and he looked relieved.

"Ah warmth," he breathed.

"Sir, don't take this to offense," I said "But why are you here?" I watched him quizzically as he lowered himself into a chair at my little table. He began to unbutton his drenched shirt and I found it physically difficult to remove my eyes from the many curves and grooves in his stomach.

"Is it not right for me to rush to my Lieutenants house in the middle of the night?" he raised an eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile. Any other day I would have smiled back and let it go, but something about his eyes hinted to me that he was distressed. "I mean, maybe I missed you." He bent back in his chair and stretched his arms out behind him.

"I have known you long enough to know when you are lying, Sir." I said.

"Oh really?" he righted himself in his chair and a playful grin appeared on his face.

I ignored him. "Would you like some tea? It's very cold outside and I'm assuming you need to warm up."

"That would be wonderful," he said as he began taking his shirt completely off. The water from his hair slid down into the contours of his abdomen as he shook his head. "Could I have a towel, Lieutenant?"

"You're stalling," I glared at him.

"Please, it's getting cold." his eyes bore into mine pleadingly and I gave in. I grabbed the dish towel off the stove and threw it in his face."That was quite unnecessary," he began rubbing the cloth through his dark hair. When he finished he laid the towel over his shoulders, hung his jacket and shirt over the chair next to him and folded his hands over one another in his usual habitual way.

"What?" I snapped as he watched me fire up my stove and start his tea.

"You're angry that I'm here." he said.

"No, I'm angry that you won't tell me why you're here Sir."

"I told you why." He kicked his shoes onto the floor. Was he planning to stay all night?

"You did not," I retorted. "You lied."

"Now how could I lie to a beautiful face like that?" he inquired playfully.

I rolled my eyes dramatically at him as the water began to steam on the stove. I grabbed a tea bag, plopped it into the water and began to stir.

"I guess I was important enough to bother in the middle of the night but I'm not important enough to hear the reason I was disturbed." I sounded harsher than I meant.

"Mhm," he mumbled. This was getting annoying. I busied myself with his freshly brewed tea so I wouldn't throw something harder than a towel at him. I heard him chuckle a little at my jerky movements of frustration.

I grunted and was half way through a monologue of why he was so rude, when my feet entangled themselves in one another and-in my attempt to keep myself standing and not fall on my face-my hand landed on my heated stove.

"Dammit," I snapped, and yanked my hand away.

"How did you do that?" suddenly he was standing in front of me-observing my damaged hand.

"I guess I'm only graceful on a battlefield." I said bitterly as I watched him reach around me to turn on my faucet. He ignored my comment and gently placed my hand under the cool water and I winced.

"It only burns for a second," he assured me. He stood behind me and I could feel his muscle against my back. His arm rested against mine as his hands gently turned my hand over in the water. I inhaled slowly; trying to keep my breathing even.

"That's quite a burn." he turned the water off and surveyed my hand again. "It'll blister," he whispered. "That'll make it hard for you to pull a trigger..." I wound around to face him and snatched my hand away.

"What are you saying?" I demanded. "Why the hell are you here?" I was tired of him dancing around in my kitchen-all secretive and strained.

"You should probably take a leave for a few days...maybe a week or two." he ignored me and I felt my face getting hot as he spoke. "Give that time to heal."

"I'm. Not. Taking. Any. Leave. Mustang." I hissed.

"Of course I should stay with you." he went on slowly, disregarding what I said. "What with your need to protect me..." he watched my reaction carefully.

A heated bulge began to form in the pit of my stomach and for the first time in a long time, I was frustrated enough to hit him. Unfortunately, yelling would have to suffice.  
It's not often he and I are alone, so it's rare when I get to let him have it. I faked being calm, it always scared him most: like the quiet before the storm.

"Roy Mustang," I began "if you do not tell me what is going on right now I swear I will-" I stopped. Suddenly I was in his arms and he was speaking fast and low-I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Please forgive me," he pleaded. "It's all my fault. It's my fault. It..." He was stumbling over his words.

I tried to pull away from him but his arms only tightened their hold on me. "Sir," I grunted. "What are you talking about?"

He released me, leaned against my counter and buried his face in his hands. He stood like that for a few minutes-quiet-so I jumped when he finally spoke.

"It's my fault." He choked. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm confused," I whispered. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm here because I was told something terrible was going to happen; or had already happened." He said through the gaps in his fingers.

"Terrible? For who?" I was calm, keeping my composure.

"A few weeks ago I was asked a question by a few men in my sector," he looked up at me now, gauging my reaction. "They asked me to teach them flame alchemy." I was horrified at this and was glad he couldn't see my facial expression, because I was sure my face had contorted into something far from pretty.

"What did you say?" I spoke carefully, slowly.

"I told them to get out of my office. They told me that if I didn't teach them, they would quit. I waved them off and as they were leaving one of them told me I would 'pay'." he took his face from his hands and grabbed either side of my shoulders.

"There were three state alchemists I dismissed in my office that day. I thought nothing of it." he swallowed. "But twelve state alchemists quit that week. Again, I ignored the sign. I wasn't worried...until..." he paused. I waited; just staring at his face-which looked as though he were about to cry.

"Tonight," he went on. "I was confronted outside my apartment by a former state alchemist named Jerry Lambright. He was one who quit, and I recognized him as the man who spoke most about the flame alchemy, the one who told me I would pay." his voice hitched in his throat.

"I'm sorry," he squeezed my shoulders tightly. "I should have looked into it, should have arrested him for threats..." he hung his head and I stared at the wall opposite of me until his face slowly broke my view. I watched his lips move but didn't hear anything. He shook me lightly, "Lieutenant?"

"Yes?" I said, breaking out of my trance.

"Did you hear me?" I shook my head. "He told me to come check on you, told me if you weren't dead when I got there, you would be dead soon." his voice quivered a little on the words "you" and "dead".

I sighed in relief and he cocked his head, his expression one of extreme worry. I gave a small laugh.

"I don't find it funny," his anger flared up immediately.

"I thought it was much worse than that," I said

"How much worse could it get." he replied flatly.

"For a second there, I thought they were threatening you." and suddenly I felt better. I was the one who might die, not my General.

My General, who looked absolutely tortured over my reaction. I watched his eyes grow big, and clamped my eyes shut as the wave of scolding came over me.

Author note: I have been working on this all week. Haven't written in a while, and I like this. Please, leave feedback. It would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks, -Katie


	2. Silent Confessions

Inside Confessions

I wanted to raise my voice at her, to tell her how stupid she was, but all I could think was, '_I love you_'.

"I was so worried about you," I started, gentler than I had previously intended. "Don't tell me how glad you are that it isn't me." She opened her eyes, which widened with surprise. "Stay safe with me," I reached for her hand but pulled away before my fingers touched her; afraid of what I would do if I embraced her anymore.

"Please?" I pleaded after she didn't answer. "I can't lose you, and I'm not enough to protect you on my own if all twelve of those alchemists show up." Her eyes found mine and I felt a fire run up my spine. "I want to get you away from them. I want you relocated and I want to relocate with you."

"Why go with me?" Her voice sounded angry but her face remained calm. "You have things to do. Papers to sign." I sighed. Of course she was worried about work.

"You're safety comes first," I said "And while I may not be enough to protect you against twelve alchemists alone; I still want to be there to help." My mind raced. '_I love you_' resonated around my brain again; the words dancing on my lips.

She was so beautiful; standing there with her bands falling over face. I wanted more than anything to move that hair, to see her eyes and to just touch her. She shifted uncomfortably.

I cleared my throat, "We're sleeping here tonight, but I am getting up early in the morning to make arrangements and-" I stopped. She was eyeing something on my lower abdomen-I looked down and saw scars like bullet holes, clean and thin. It looked like I had been hit by a sharp-shooter when in reality I had almost been killed by a homunculus. It crossed my mind suddenly that she had never seen my scars and I remembered the way she cried when she thought I was dead…

"Does it ever hurt?" She whispered, her voice like a soft frost; chilly but beautiful.

"No." I replied carefully, watching her as she tentatively traced the scars with her index finger. Her touch sent another fire through me. '_I love you_', the voice in my head repeated again.

"You can stay here tonight," She dropped her hand and I was slightly disappointed- I liked her touching me. "I'll go get you a blanket and pillow for the couch." She walked past me swiftly and I could tell something was wrong. I turned fast and grabbed a fistful of her shirt on her lower back.

We stood there like that for a few minutes before she spoke, "You got what you wanted," she said. "Don't die."

I wanted to tell her what I was feeling, what I was saying inside my head. I wanted her to know that I have loved her for years: that I loved her the moment she showed up in my office, prepared to die for me.

Instead, I let her continue down her small hall.

**Author Note: **I like this. Doing it in Riza AND Roy's POV. I love writing Roy, he's my ultimate favorite and I know deep inside him he has these feelings ;) Maybe I'll write in Ed's POV later…? If he shows up, that is! Hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback por favor?

Thanks-Katie.


	3. His Command

His Command

I could hear his voice creep through the house as the morning light slid into my room. He was talking low; obviously thinking no one could hear him. What he wasn't aware of, however, was how much his voice carried. I laid there a few minutes, watching the light crawl up my walls and listening to his voice.

His voice was my guilty pleasure. I could listen to him talk about nothing for hours and the butterflies in my stomach would never subside. I closed my eyes and tried to make out what he was saying-

"Yes," He said. "Edward, I promise you. I just want her somewhere far from Central." He paused. "They have never interacted with her before they can't possibly know she knows you well enough to stay with you."

_What?_ I flung the covers off of myself and shifted quickly down my hallway.

"Let me talk to Edward!" I hissed at the General as my hand swung outward, palm up and ready to receive the phone. He just looked at me with his eyes wide and I could hear Edward on the other line, asking who was "making all that noise".

"Sir, let me speak to him there is no need for us to put him in danger over something like this." I reached for the phone but he pulled away. "Sir, please." I leapt for it but he was too quick. He didn't say anything, just kept staring and avoiding my advances.

"Edward," He said slowly. "I'll call you back." Without taking his eyes off of me he put the phone gently back onto the receiver.

"You can't talk me out of this, Sir. I will not put him in danger." I glared at him but his expression didn't change, he just kept watching me with wide eyes.

"Um," He started. "You're not wearing pants, Lieutenant."

"What?" I looked down and sure enough, no pants. I just stood there staring at him as he stared at me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked him. I wasn't going to freak out and hurry off to my room and be embarrassed. This wasn't the first time he's seen me half naked. Or the second, third or fourth for that matter. I had spent quite some time being around him with no shirt on as he read the secrets of flame alchemy from my back.

"It would have been awkward to tell you while I was talking with Ed." He continued to watch me. I sighed.

"Alright," I said. "Let me go put pants on and we'll call Edward back." He didn't say anything as I went to my room and pulled on a pair of sweats, and when I got back to the kitchen he was already dialing Edward again. 

"Sorry, Ed," He said. "Did you get a chance to talk to Winry? Okay, great. Yes you will have 'round the clock surveillance. Oh of course, let me speak with her. Hello, Winry,"

"Winry," I blurted. "Let me talk with her, Sir."

"No." He turned on me. "Why yes ma'am. Of course. Well she's being quite difficult right now." He smirked at me and I had had enough. I darted for the phone but before I could even get my hand close to it he had grabbed my wrists and yanked my back against his chest. He held me there with one hand as he continued his conversation with Winry.

"Awesome," He laughed. "I'm looking forward to it. Oh don't worry, she'll give in. Thank you. Goodbye, Winry." He put the phone up and let me go. I rubbed my wrists.

"You're blowing this up, Sir. I don't need that much protection,"

"Hawkeye," He cut me off. "I want you away from here, and I want it soon. Quit complaining and do as your commanding officer says. Understand?" He scowled at me and I nodded. "We're catching a train this afternoon. Winry says she'll have a fresh apple pie baked for us when we arrive. Go pack while I send someone for my things."

This was a hassle to write! Urg. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and keep reading. (:


	4. The Elric's

"Look at this one, Lieutenant." I pointed to the long face of a man on my State Alchemists list and read his attributes aloud. "He can manipulate water, but not through his hands it's only if he has a source available...hmm." I rubbed my chin as my lieutenant sighed out the window of the fast moving train.

"Well," she began. "It's a good thing you won't be the only one fighting these men. Because if it happened to rain during a fight you'd be taken out for sure, you know with you being useless when wet and all." I flinched and could just hear the smug smile in her voice.

"You know one day I will learn how to make flames without these damned gloves and I'll be able to set each raindrop on fire using the oxygen in water." I nodded to myself at my witty remark.

"And then end up setting the entire surrounding area on fire." she turned to smile at me and I couldn't tell whether I wanted to kiss her or order her to shut up. I decided the latter was more practical given our situation.

"Shut up, Lieutenant." she laughed and I gave a slight smile as my eyes continued down the list of men.

"Look at this one, Lieutenant. He can move metal with his fingertips..."

It didn't take long before we were striding down the long road to the Elric's house. The train ride had gone by faster than I had anticipated and I figured it was because I was reading that damn list, and formulating a way to beat and every alchemical power those men possessed. I was contemplating this same thing as my Lieutenant and I reached the top of a hill where we could plainly see the Elric house, only it was different and now there was a house next to it.

"I guess," My Lieutenant spoke softly at my side. "I guess they rebuilt the house they grew up in." And sure enough as I glanced back down to the second house I saw Winry walk out the front door and start jogging toward us.

"Miss Riza!" Winry held her arms out to my Lieutenant, who smiled wide and threw her arms around Winry. For a second, I felt a slight tinge of jealousy that she could freely hug Hawkeye, and I, a man who loves her, cannot. I focused my attention away from the two affectionate women and settled my eyes on a little boy with blonde hair, dragging a little girl with the same shade of blonde around by her hand.

"That's my boy, Sam, and my daughter Trisha." Edward walked up not far behind Winry and the children, with Alphonse close behind.

"Hello, Ed." I gave him the smirk I knew he despised. "Long time no talk, shorty. Aw darn, it looks like you've grown." and he did. He was almost as tall as I am.

"Eat dirt, Mustang. With height on my side I can sure as hell kick your ass now." he bared his teeth in his grin.

"Not without alchemy you can't." I grinned back.

"Whatever." he shrugged off my comment and brushed past me. "Kids, be as nasty as you want to this man." I looked down and little Sam was sticking his tongue out at me while Trisha giggled. I heard Ed greeting Hawkeye as Al held out his hand toward me.

"General," he smiled. "It's great to see you." I took his hand.

"You too, Al. Man, you have grown." he was taller than Ed only by a little, and he had a square jaw -not a pudgy one anymore- and a lean but muscular body. I thought in the back of my head that even if I could take Ed, I probably would have a hard time beating Al. This actually helped settle my mind a little. At least Hawkeye would have good protection.

"General," Winry came into my view with a sweet smile and a warm, welcoming aura. "I have pie waiting, just like I promised." she pointed her thumb over her shoulder toward her house and then turned to lead the way.

"It's nice seeing you, Mustang." Ed mumbled as he sped past me to his wife, and as my lieutenant showed up by my side.

When I entered the Elric home I recognized it automatically. The house that the brothers tried human transmutation in, how could I forget seeing that ugly piece of meat on the floor? Well, it wasn't the exact house but it was a pretty good replica rebuilt by some phenomenal memory.

"I will grab the food. Sam, Trishy and Al go make the table. Ed, ask our guests if they would like anything to drink." Winry scurried around in the kitchen gathering any food she could fit in her hands to place on the table. The scent of apple pie filled my nose and I realized I hadn't eaten. I glanced over at Hawkeye and she had the same hungry look on her face.

"What would you like to drink?" Ed looked and smiled toward Hawkeye but I knew he was talking to me too.

"I would like water, please." Hawkeye responded in her light, feathery voice.

"Same for me, Ed, please." I gave him a smile that was returned with a glare.

"Seems like age has nothing to do with maturity," Hawkeye mumbled. "Winry, would you like any help?" I watched as my lieutenants beautifully lean figure marched its way into the kitchen and began picking up food.

"Here's your water," Ed handed me two glasses. "That's the lieutenants, so I guess just set it on the table next to wherever you are going to sit." I picked the two seats furthest from the window. Just in case. When I sat down the food had pretty much all made it to the table and my mouth immediately began watering at the sight of it all. Chicken, and salad, and fruit and pie... Al claimed a spot across the table from me and took my attention from the scrumptious food.

"So, General," he began. "How's work been?" his eyes flashed to my lieutenant then back to me and he smiled. I cleared my throat.

"Well, actually, it's going good. Except for this um detour." I smiled back and he raised an eyebrow. I gave him a look that said, 'I will explain more later' and he nodded and leaned back in his chair. When everyone was seated, Winry stood at the foot of the table with her hands on her hips and said,

"So let's eat this stuff! Youngest served first, oldest last. Sorry, General." she smiled sweetly at me again.

"No worries, Mrs. Elric. I can wait." it was a lie, but better to be polite when she's the one feeding me.

Dinner went quickly and was for the most part silent as everyone stuffed their faces, including myself. There was small talk mostly being started by Al or Winry but the only interesting things that happened at dinner were when I would randomly get up to glance out the window to keep an eye out for danger and one long phone call Ed answered about halfway through dinner.

When dinner was over we all sat around and congratulated Winry on a well-cooked meal. Not long after we had picked up the plates and bowls from the dinner table we heard a knock at the door. I immediately found my Lieutenant and side-stepped my way in front of her, my hands in my pockets with the gloves. Edward calmly walked up to the door and answered it.

"Finally," I heard a familiar voice say. "It smells like food in here!" Havoc forced his way through the entrance to the Elric house with Fuery and Breda following after him. Edward closed the door behind and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh my God," I lowered my guard. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Well sir," Fuery started. "We got a little worried when the Lieutenant didn't show up for work yesterday." He said as he lowered himself into a chair.

"It was normal for you," Havoc continued. "But completely strange that Hawkeye wasn't there." I rolled my eyes.

"So we asked around," Breda said. "And no one knew where you were except maybe Grumman, though he didn't tell us exactly he just said you were at an old friends'." He shrugged.

"So we figured out to call all your old friends." Fuery said.

"We called Ed first, and it turned out he was our ticket to you, sir." Havoc finished.

"So wait a minute, now even more people know where I am?" I asked, becoming furious. I sent a cold stare in Edward's direction and he held up his hands, palms facing me.

"Well, you told Grumman, didn't you? I mean he's sending men out here tomorrow." Fuery said. "And we used an outside line yesterday and earlier when we called, so it wasn't tapped."

"Why does it even matter?" Havoc chimed in. "Why did you and the Lieutenant run away anyway?"

"Eloping, I hope." Breda added under his breath.

I heard Winry giggle and realized everyone was watching this little conversation take place. My eyes landed on Winry's and shifted upstairs.

"Okay, come on kids." She said. "Bed time." She began to lead the way up their stairs and Edward was about to join me when Trisha called,

"Daddy, come say goodnight."

He sighed. "Alright, sweetie."

As they disappeared up the stairs the men and I settled around in the living room leaving Hawkeye in the kitchen, but still directly in my sight. She began to pick up the plates off the table and she and Al started cleaning the kitchen.

"It's weird that the little runt is a dad now." Said Havoc. "And I'm still not even married."

"Mm," I cleared my throat, signaling a subject change.

"Right, so why are you here, sir?" Breda asked.

I began my explanation as the men all leaned in curiously; at the end of story they all looked as horrified as I had felt for days.

"Bastards!" Havoc banged his fist on the arm of the couch. "Damn bastards." He rubbed his temple with his fingers and closed his eyes.

Hawkeye had joined us along with Al, Ed and Winry. She sat there staring at her hands; I knew she felt ashamed she was causing trouble. But I also knew she was the only person worried about the "trouble" she was causing-everyone else was just worried about keeping her alive. The men were like her brothers, and the Elric's like her children.

Everyone sat in silence for a while until Winry finally spoke, "Alright," She said. "I think it's time we all go to bed now."

The men stayed in various places around the living room, mostly for space reasons around the house but also because they wanted to make sure they were in control of the downstairs windows and doors; just in case.

Edward and Winry had only three rooms in their house, on was being occupied by Sam and Trisha, the other by Edward and Winry and the final room was Al's for when he stayed there on occasion. Though he had volunteered to sleep downstairs and give the Lieutenant his room.

That just left the question of where I would sleep. There was absolutely no more room downstairs, and I couldn't have possibly invaded Edward and Winry's privacy nor could I sleep in Sam and Trisha's already cramped room. I wasn't about to sleep next door with Pinako, I had to be close to Hawkeye.

"You could sleep in the hallway." Ed joked. Winry elbowed him and handed me a blanket and pillow.

"You could sleep with Riza," She offered. "On the floor in Al's room."

As inviting as that had sounded, I felt it was completely inappropriate.

"You could keep her safer that way as well." Winry added as a smile engulfed her face.

"I guess the floor wouldn't hurt." Hawkeye said and opened the door to her room. I followed behind her and was suddenly thrust into a sleepless night of worry and day dreams.


End file.
